


Список

by 006_stkglm, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Dark Character, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: У короля Джека Бенджамина есть список и долгая память.





	

**Название:** Список  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** драббл, 545 слов  
**Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/r2rENdE.jpg)|Стюарт  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** дарк  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** у короля Джека Бенджамина есть список и долгая память.  
**Предупреждения:** пост-канон, дарк!Джек  
**Размещение:** после деанона

Стюарт поначалу не связывает одно с другим. Ротация среди телохранителей и дворцовой прислуги невелика, но она есть. Женщины иногда уходят в декретные отпуска, телохранители иногда погибают – всякое случается. Мисс Джеральдин – одна из личной «армии» королевы Роуз – умирает при родах вместе с ребенком. Мисс Бинош – гримерша – уезжая в отпуск, забывает сделать прививку от укусов клещей. Мистер Смит – у телохранителей как на подбор непримечательные имена – засыпает в доме с неисправной системой газоснабжения. Мистер Блэк не ставит машину на ручник, прежде чем идет открывать гараж. Просто несчастные случаи. Обидно, горько, но случается.

Гибель Томасины расследуют тщательно – она была приближенной особой королевской семьи Гильбоа более пятнадцати лет. Король Джек публично скорбит по этой выдающейся женщине. Расследования – официальное и независимое – приходят к одинаковому выводу: несчастный случай. Мисс просто неудачно поскользнулась в ванной комнате. Король Джек смиренно благодарит Господа за напоминание о бренности бытия, проводит службу в храме и призывает народ быть осторожнее и заботиться о ближнем. Когда камеры берут короля общим планом, видно, что по щеке вдовствующей королевы Роуз катится слеза.

Когда Пол Нэш, не имеющий ни единого штрафа за неправильную парковку, попадает в аварию днем на сухом ровном не очень напряженном отрезке дороги по пути в гольф-клуб, Стюарт испытывает смутное беспокойство, но оно заканчивается, когда он видит, как Джек устало потирает рано поседевший висок – его сестра становится вдовой второй раз.

– Ваше Величество, – тихо произносит Стюарт, пользуясь одной из многих своих привилегий, – принести вам чего-нибудь?

Джек качает головой. На его губах появляется и исчезает усталая улыбка. Унизанная перстнями рука хлопает по обивке дивана. Это любимый жест Стюарта. Он садится рядом, обнимает своего короля и укачивает его в объятиях до рассвета. Он может делать это до Судного дня, он знает, что Джек тоже не был бы против.

Люсинда Вульфсон умирает от сепсиса, стремительно развившегося после операции по удалению аппендицита. То, что аппендикс был удален, когда ей было три, знают всего пять человек: ее родители, их к настоящему времени уже почивший семейный врач, Джек и Стюарт. Через шестнадцать часов эта цифра сокращается до двух человек. Стюарт не читает отчеты. К тому моменту он уже понимает, что происходит: всех погибших связывает только одно – они видели унижение Джека в день несостоявшейся передачи Порта Изобилия два с половиной года назад.

Они все видели, как его гордый принц опустился на колени и целовал землю под ногами отца. Сам Стюарт не был там – в тот день к королевской семье была приставлены другие люди, но в охране шептались. Да и Джеку часто это снится. Иногда он напрягается всем телом и шепчет сквозь сон: «Я не стану. Не буду», иногда тихо плачет и просит: «Не нужно, отец, пожалуйста, не нужно». Стюарт каждый раз сгребает его в охапку и баюкает до самого утра. Иногда потом Джек не помнит снов, и если это не божья благодать, то Стюарт не знает, что еще может ей называться. Но чаще помнит и, выныривая из кошмара, он беззвучно, словно молитву, повторяет имена, вычеркивая на коже Стюарта тех, кого уже нет в живых. Стюарт теперь знает их наизусть. Мишель и вдовствующая королева Роуз идут в самом конце списка. На них Джек каждый раз чуть спотыкается, словно сомневается, словно не уверен.

– Не нужно, сэр, – шепчет Стюарт, прижимаясь губами к темноволосой вихрастой макушке своего короля, – вашу матушку и сестру Господь уже наказал. Не нужно.

Джек тихо-тихо выдыхает ему в подмышку и перестает повторять свой список. До следующего утра.


End file.
